All In a Day's Work
by chibitalex
Summary: Arthur was going to confess today. Alfred had plans with two girls. Out of jealousy, he follows him. He's led to... an orphanage?


**For the USxUK Summer Camp. Enjoy. I have pretty much... nothing to say this evening.**

**EDIT: Alright, now that it's not four in the morning, I actually DO have something to say!**

**For starters, this piece feels a bit... disconnected to me. What do you think? Oh, and I am going to be uploading like crazy this month. USxUK Summer Camp goes for 29 days, you know? So... I hope you enjoy each one.**

**This was for the theme "_Hero". _Tomorrow/Today is First Aid! Excited, wheee.**

* * *

><p>Alfred always loved volunteering. It was a satisfying feeling, to help another human being. Although nations weren't considered as "humans" exactly, that's what Alfred personally believed he- and everyone close to him- was. Humans, each with their own personalities and private lives. It was because of this belief that Alfred connected himself to his society and people as much as possible. To the citizens he interacted with, he was Alfred F. Jones, a traveling business man. He loved that identity. He loved feeling like a human, without any nation duties or any international paperwork to fill out.<p>

During meetings, everyone always seemed so serious. Honestly, he was just doing everyone a favour by trying to lighten things up! So he would grin, tease, and put on a display of arrogance for everyone to enjoy and hopefully laugh at. To some extents he did believe he was a hero, yes, but not as much as he proclaimed. Alfred figured that if he could get his fellow nations to crack a smile at his false pride, it would all be worth it.

He kept his volunteering a secret from the other nations. After his outbursts, outrageous plans, and fighting during nearly every conference, there was no way they would believe him. They would probably laugh, or make fun of him! Not cool at all.

But that all wasn't important at the moment. Right now, he was at the orphanage he helped out at. The kids there were kind, and adorable on top of that! The poor things had lost their original guardians from all sorts of accidents, and each one looked to the occasional volunteer as a new member of their family, if only temporarily. He smiled softly as he brought a stuffed, worn bunny to a girl on her cot.

"Sleep tight, okay? You, me, and your sister are going to explore the town tomorrow afternoon, so get some rest,"' He grinned and pointed to himself playfully. "And I walk pretty fast too! So you need the energy!" The young girl giggled and pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Alfred. I really like having you here." She smiled as she squished the toy in her left palm. Her brown eyes darted upwards to meet his in an affectionate gaze. "You're kinda my hero. And my brother. Or at least in my mind you are," The girl said as she closed her eyes. Alfred smiled as he watched her drift off into sleep. As he exited the room, he flicked the light switch off and walked downstairs to meet the organizer, who was tapping away on her computer at the front desk.

"All done! They're all asleep. I think I did a pretty damn awesome job getting them to, too!" He exclaimed with a grin. The organizer gave him a soft smile.

"Now if only we could work on that mouth of yours, you'd be a perfect role model," She stood up and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "Thank you again for helping us out so often. I understand you must not have much free time with an occupation such as yours."

He shot her an award-winning smile and shrugged. "More or less, I guess. I usually try to be here as much as I can, though. It's nicer here. A little more calm, you know?" The nation said as he casually helped himself to a biscuit from the bowl on her desk, as well as a cup of coffee she had left out for him. It was milky and weak, but after spending a day with 4 year olds, it was just the pick-me-up he needed. She rolled her eyes as he stuffed the candy into his mouth greedily.

"Washington D.C isn't exactly the calmest of places, but yes. I understand where you're coming from. Though, I do have a question that has been plaguing me for some time now, Alfred." He nodded eagerly and made a motion for her to go on as he snatched another biscuit. He winced, this one seemed to be just a bit too dry. Nothing a little bit of butter and jam can't fix!

"Yeah, what is it?" Munch. Munch. Swallow.

"You're so young. Why do you come here? When I was in college, I didn't spend my time doing things like this." She shook her head rapidly upon seeing the look on his face. "No, not like that. I didn't mean it in a bad way. Pure curiosity."

He nodded and swallowed the last of the biscuit with a rather loud gulp.

"Just... it makes me happy to. Plus... these kids really need a role model. I hope I'm doing a good job so far!" He said with a goofy grin as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. There was a brief pause as she took in this information while he glanced upwards to look at the clock.

"It's already 9! Augh!" Alfred saluted the organizer as he ran out into the night. "I have a meeting tomorrow, so I'll be here around three! Thanks, man!"

As soon as she saw the man exit the door, she pushes her glasses up and muttered, "I'm not a man...".

xxxxxxxx

His full name was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. To his friends, or those that had managed to get close enough to him for more than 10 minutes, he was Arthur Kirkland. The very same Arthur Kirkland that had seen Alfred's hero complex in its full glory, with several Superman shirts in his closet and even Spiderman plates. It was rather a disgusting thought to eat off something covered in spider web, actually. Even if it was plastic.

Today was the second day of the World Meetings, currently being held in the heart of America, Washington D.C. Oh, joy. More time to argue, hear Alfred ramble on about his terrible plans, and listen to Germany scold France for snaking his hand into someone's trousers underneath the table. Today, however, he had planned something quite special for the afternoon. You see, Arthur held a certain... attraction for Alfred. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure why. It could be the boy's eyes, which seemed to be a perfect shade of cerulean. It could be the way he cared for him in World War Two. It could be that smile of his, the one that could easily supply as another light source for his whole country. It may just possibly be the hugs that the American would constantly attack him with, or the way he would snuggle into his shoulder until the Englishman ordered to get off. And don't get him wrong, he was most certainly not blushing during those times. Alfred was just warm. Very warm.

Alright, _perhaps_ he knew exactly why he loved him. And today would be the day he would be able to let it all out. He was definitely not nervous, of course not. This was simply to let out his own feelings, and get a solid 'no' so he could move on. Though, if by some chance his feelings were returned... to put it simply, it would 'make his life'.

He had it all planned out. Just after the meeting ended, around 2:30, he would ask him to go to McDonald's with him to get something to eat. After all, this was Alfred. He would never turn down that grease trap. After that, Arthur would treat him to a movie. Perhaps a horror, so that he would be clinging to him the whole time. Actually, he would either be clinging onto Arthur, or the person to the other side of him. Whoever was closer. Maybe a comedy would be better. Directly after the movie, they would visit the Italian place that he most certainly did _not _scope out on the internet before he came to the States. Right after dinner, he was sure that Alfred would want to run about. He always did that after he ate. They could stroll through the park and then he would admit he true feelings. Of course, this was all going to be useless, considering as the American would reject him anyway, but it couldn't hurt to spend one nice evening before Alfred would start avoiding him.

It was perfect. Except for that bit at the end.

However, today Alfred seemed a bit distracted. Instead of intently listening to the presentations to find a place for an outburst, he was actually... taking notes. Arthur peered to into his notebook of the nation next to him. Oh. He was doodling, never mind. It looked like he had started writing, then gave up and resorted to drawing stick figures in the margins. Upon a bit closer inspection, they revealed themselves to be Alfred as a stick figure, holding hands with two small girls, who also happened to be stick figures. A rather large, crudely drawn smile was evident on the stick Alfred's face. He looked up to see the American just barely sticking his tongue upwards in concentration of drawing his masterpiece. Both of them jumped and faced forwards when a rather loud voice called from the front of the room.

"The meeting has ended for the day! Please report promptly back here at 10 tomorrow morning. Make sure you get enough rest, I caught quite a few of you dozing today," The German paused to glare at Feliciano, who was giving off soft '_ve~'_s with every breath he took. "Dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand, gathering his papers.

Almost immediately, Arthur jumped to his feet. "Oi, America."

The blue-eyed teenager turned to face him with a pout on his face.

"I told you that it was cool to call me Alfred. Or Alfie. Preferably Alfie."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alright, _Alfred_. I was going to ask you if you'd care to join me for a McDonald's run, as you'd call it." The green-eyed nation muttered softly, looking away.

"Wait, right now? Aw geez, Art." When Arthur looked up to face him, he honestly looked... disappointed. "I have to do something with two girls. They're pretty sweet, though. Really cute, too!" He grin came back with every word he spoke. Arthur's disappointment became more evident as he went on, freezing as he mentioned females. There were girls in his life? And two of them?

No, that simply would not do. As Alfred shifted uncomfortably on his feet and waited for a response from the shocked Englishman, Arthur was cursing at himself for being so stupid. Of course the boy had more important things to do than to listen to a grumpy old man confess. Of course.

"Uh, Artie? I would love to stay here and have you stare at me blankly like that all day, but I really gotta run. Let me have a raincheck for that run, we can do it tomorrow! Or later tonight! Something!" With those last parting words, Alfred ran out of the double doors and out of the building.

Unconsciously, his feet picked up and followed him out the doors, down the street. Past every building. This was just unacceptable. He'd at least have to see these two mistresses of his. Make sure they were... acceptable. He fought back the twinge of jealousy that came upon him, this was going to happen either way. Better to save himself from embarrassment. If this was really what Alfred wanted...

His feet came to a halt as Alfred stopped in front of an Orphanage and looked at the sign, smiling as he walked in. He was picking up people at local Orphanages now? How does that even happen? Placing himself on the bench near the door, he pouted to himself and waited for Alfred to emerge with two girls.

"Woah! Artie! You followed me!"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off from a hug from behind the bench. A very tight hug, at that. In fact, so tight that he couldn't take in any oxygen in order to respond.

"Mr. Alfred? Who's that?" Arthur turned his head to see two young girls about four. They had the same shade of hair, the same eyes, and generally looked identical. The American released his grip on the Englishman to make a very unnecessary gesture towards him.

"This, my dear twins," He said, pointing at Arthur, who was now coughing and sucking in air. "Is Arthur. You can call him Artie." Arthur stood up to protest, but cut himself short as he noticed just exactly what was going on.

"Alfred, you volunteer here?" He asked, raising a rather large eyebrow. The taller blushed and fidgeted with his jacket to form a response until one of the twins answered for him.

"Yeah! He's been here ever since we got here! Oh, and the Soup Kitchen! He works there too! And he's told us a few firefighting stories, so I guess he helps there, too."

Arthur gave Alfred a soft smile. "Never would have known it from the way you act in meetings... you volunteer at quite a lot of places, Alfred. Would you mind telling me more about it?"

It took a moment for this information to sink in, as Alfred gave him the biggest grin he had seen in quite a while.

"I usually work at the Soup Kitchen. Everyone there is so thin, it's sad... but they always come back. After every visit, you can see them look more like people again. Retain their natural colour. Most of them look upset. But there are a few that smiled through it all. It's a great feeling to know that you're starting to set their lives back on track.

"I help out at the fire station a lot... they really don't have enough staff for something so important. I've been inside a bunch of burning buildings... you wouldn't believe how scared the people trapped inside look..." He trailed off, as if reliving it in his mind. "They look... almost broken. It hurts. They just don't know what to do. It's so hot, there's smoke everywhere, and they can't move. Well, I'm sure that if they tried, they could move. But the flames seem so inviting. It's almost as if they're in a trance. From what I've seen, they all think that the people they love already burned." He looked at his feet for a moment.

"They're usually unwilling to get out, but all you can do is get them out and save their families. The best part is watching them reunite, seeing that they're all okay. It's really the best reward, you know?"

For once, Arthur was speechless.

After a long pause, Alfred spoke up.

"Wanna hang out with us? We're just heading to the park for like, two hours." He asked quietly, hopefully. Arthur nodded without hesitation, and the four walked down to the park, each with a small smile on their faces.

xxxxxxxx

"Noooo! I don't want to leave Mr. Alfred!"

"He'll be back in two days, Amelia! Alice, stop clinging to his leg! Both of you get off him!" The organizer yelled at the two twins, who were hanging onto Alfred as if he was never going to come back. Alfred laughed, while Arthur looked on with a faint smile. The two girls grudgingly did as they were told, removing themselves from the American's legs. The organizer sighed and smiled a bit herself.

"I'm assuming they had fun? Though you did stay out later than planned. It's nearly time for bed." At this, the two children grumbled angrily. Alfred knelt down and looked at them with a grin.

"Here, I'll hug them goodnight, then!"

Their reaction was almost instantaneous as they threw themselves onto him.

"Hey, Mr. Alfred!" One of them smiled. "You really are my hero! Seriously! It was so boring before you started helping out around here." The other bobbed her head in agreement.

"Yeah, so... thanks." She said, pecking his cheek. Her twin followed in pursuit before running off up the stairs. Alfred laughed and dusted himself off before standing up. The organizer sighed.

"You really have a way with kids. They seem to enjoy your company quite a bit," she commented. "And who's your partner sitting over there?"

"Oh! He's Arti-"

"Arthur Kirkland, miss. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She nodded and gave him a smile.

"You'd best hang onto him." She said, pointing at Alfred. He beamed as Arthur rolled his eyes. She was just feeding his massive ego.

"Thanks for letting me take the twins out, they were little angels," Alfred said. "But Artie here and I really gotta go, so we'll see ya soon!" The American grabbed Arthur's hand and ran out the front door.

If Alfred's hand was not intertwined with his right now, he would possibly be yelling at him for hiding such a good deed. He might have been telling Alfred that he actually _was _a hero. Or maybe just smiling at the selflessness of everything Alfred was doing for his people.

Instead, he was panicking as the American ran down the street, their hands laced together.

"G-Git! Where the hell are you taking me?"

He got a hearty laugh in response. "Our McDonald's run, right? C'mon, let's go!"

Alfred gripped Arthur's hand tighter as they slowed down to walking at a casual pace.

"You can let go of my hand now." Arthur stated dryly, looking away to cover his red cheeks. The other made a humming noise as he pretended to ponder it.

"Nah."

Arthur said nothing and held let the other hold his hand. They would be there soon enough, might as well just wait to tell him until then. It wasn't the classiest of places to confess, but he somehow had a feeling that it wasn't as unrequited as originally thought.

As the pair walked, they stopped several times. Arthur watched as Alfred gave spare bills and several water bottles to those lined up on the street.

Arthur watched as their faces lit up and thanked him profusely.

Arthur watched as Alfred smiled and asked for nothing in return.

He didn't know it was possible for him of all people to be so selfless.

Then again, he hadn't expected all of his hero nonsense to be, in truth, quite accurate.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reviews shall be rewarded with tomatoes and pictures of our boys on their date. If you get what I'm saying, then yes. If I get enough feedback, I MAY write their totally not-date at McDonald's.<strong>

**Thank you for your support! You make me a happy writer/artist. I love you all.**


End file.
